Generation Of The ARC
by SadenBecker
Summary: Generation Of The ARC. The older the orginal team gets, the older the new team gets. The new generation fight against dinosaurs, deal with Sebastain Burton, look after their parents and deal with studies at University. Will they cope? R.I.P Smiley90 :' *Chapter Four Rewritten with Gem-Gem96*
1. Chapter 1

Generation Of The ARC.

**Generation Of The ARC. The older the orginal team gets, the older the new team gets. The new generation fight against dinosaurs, deal with Sebastain Burton, look after their parents and deal with studies at University. Will the stress get to them, or will they die by the fight of the ARC? R.I.P Smiley90 :'( Jecker/Memily/Conaby/OC/**

**A/N; Well.. Guys.. I have some very upsetting news, On the 26****th**** of May 2012, Smiley90, For those that know her, Sophie Jones died… She was seriously ill but always told us to keep our head high…. Sophie was funny, loving, caring, kind and the best woman you could wish for… And I'm going to miss her like hell.. We love you Sophie Marie Jones. 1987-2012. :'(**

**Ciaran Gideon Anderson, eighteen years old. Relationship with Sophie Temple.**

**Sophie Sarah Temple, eighteen years old. Relationship with Ciaran Anderson.**

**Amy Jennifer Temple, seventeen years old. Relationship with Michael Becker.**

**Michael James Becker, eighteen years old. Relationship with Amy Temple.**

**Riley Daniel Anderson, twenty years old.**

**Xavier Henry Becker, twenty years old.**

"Hurry up, Ciaran!" a young woman yelled from Ciaran's white BMW M3 Coupe, her blonde hair flicked into its casual style as she checked how she looked in the mirror. She had her mother's eyes, beautiful and blue. Her mother's blonde hair but her father's intelligence, that's how she turned up at the University of Liverpool studying Psychology with her boyfriend, Ciaran Anderson. She'd known him since they were little, they grew up together around their parents. Ciaran's parents, Matthew and Emily Anderson and Sophie's parents, Abby and Connor Temple. Sophie turned eighteen just three days ago on the 14th of Septemeber, which meant it was Ciaran's birthday today. Ciaran was studying Psychology and Egyptology mainly in the University, he hardly payed any attention but his older brother, Riley Anderson wrote everything down. Riley was older than him, Ciaran eighteen and Riley twenty. The two boys weren't close, they never were and Sophie picked up on that a long time ago. Sophie had a younger sister, Amy Temple who was still at school. She was a year younger, seventeen and already ready to follow in her sister's footsteps. Amy already had a boyfriend, much to Sophie's dislike. His name was Michael Becker, Hilary and Jessica Becker's son. He was older than her, eighteen years old and is in one of Sophie's Psychology study classes. Michael's older brother was a high ranking officer in the Army, Xavier Becker. Of course, he was older than Michael. Xavier was only just twenty one years old and already in the Army, Sophie knew that Becker was proud of his son.

"You know how long it takes, babe." Ciaran smiled, his Irish accent drifting around the car as he opened the driver's door again. Sophie snapped out of her thoughts and caught sight of her handsome boyfriend, his hair was a dark brown colour although it was going slightly blonde in the sun. His eyes were a light hazel colour, exactly like Emily's. He was muscular and every top he wore his muscular outline would stand out. He dropped all his course work onto the chairs in the back of the car, the folder almost breaking from the work that It held. The Irish teenager smiled, he climbed into his BMW and carefully shut the door.

"I know, but you take more time picking up stuff from this University more than you do kissing me." Sophie grinned, she folded her arms and looked ahead of her a clear smirk across her red lips. "My lips are dry."

"I can solve that problem." Ciaran smirked, he leaned forward. Sophie wouldn't move her head, he smiled and gently used his hand to turn her head to face him. She smiled at him and sighed happily, Ciaran gently ran his thumb across Sophie's cheek before leaning in and kissing her lips softly. Automactially Sophie's arm wrapped loosely around his neck, she already felt Ciaran's hand gently rest around her waist. They kissed for what seemed like forever, slowly they both pulled away. Ciaran gently ran his thumb across Sophie's cheek, his lips centiermetres away from her's. "I love you."

"I." Sophie began, softly kissing Ciaran's right eye. "Love." she gently kissed his forehead. "You." she softly kissed his lips, gently running her hand through his soft hair.

"Dear god, I hope you don't do that all day." another Irish accent laughed from the open car window, Ciaran rolled his eyes and turned to see his brother, Riley stood at the window.

"What do you want, Riley?" Ciaran asked, softly kissing Sophie's forehead before turning to face his rather tall brother. Riley looked nothing like Ciaran, his hair was dark black, his eyes as dark as night. His face full of scars with no fear, the pupil's of his eyes barely seen. There was something about Ciaran's brother that no one could describe, sometimes people had trouble believing that Riley was an actual human.

"Dad said Lester called, we need to be at the ARC." Riley nodded, opening the back door as he climbed into the car.

"How quick?" Ciaran asked, he turned in his seat and buckled up. He glanced towards Sophie, she followed his action and glanced back at Riley.

Riley placed his finger in his ear, Ciaran hadn't noticed he had an earpiece in his ear. "ETA, ten mintues."

Ciaran nodded, he started up the car and Sophie grabbed hold of the dashboard before the car sped off down the road.

X

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Sophie's eighteen, Amy's only seventeen." Abby Temple sighed, she silently followed an elderly Sir James Lester down the steps of the ARC. Lester was just about hitting sixty two, he wasn't in his prime anymore and he needed someone to look after the entire ARC. "This is madness, James." Abby sighed, she ran a hand through her ageing hair as they reached the ADD.

"Captain Xavier Becker will look after them Abby, they will be fine." Lester croaked, he leaned his cane onto the side of the ADD and smiled as a mature forty year old Jessica Becker layed a hand on his arm. "Everything will be just fine, I assure you." he smiled, he raised a shaking elderly hand to his tie and loosened it slightly. "Trust me."

"I do, James." Abby smiled slightly, she stood on the other side of him and placed a hand on his arm. "Believe me, I trust you."

"It's one step closer to the truth, one step closer to the future of the ARC." Lester smiled proudly, he stared into the dark hollow corridors of the ARC awaiting the arrival of Becker, Connor, Matt and Emily. "But Abigail, this has to be done. What other choice do we have?"

"I know James, I know." Abby whispered, kissing her father-like figure's cheek. She'd loved him like a father ever since he walked her down the isle on her's and Connor's wedding day.

"Ah, finally." Lester cleared his throat the second Amy, Sophie, Ciaran and Riley walked down the steps of the ARC. He pinched his skin to puck up the courage to ask the four youngesters, Abby sighed from her spot next to Lester and Jess stood up on her feet as Michael and Xavier walked in from behind the younger one's. "Captain Xavier Henry Becker." Lester took his cane in his hand and slowly moved forward along the line of the next generation of the ARC. "First child of Hilary and Jessica Becker, Captain in the Military and awarded the Iron Cross for bravery out in action." he nodded towards Xavier, the man only stood taller and nodded back towards his new boss. Not that he knew that yet. Xavier had dark hair, jelled back to keep it from falling in front of his unusual green and hazel eyes. The Captain was muscular, more muscular than Ciaran. His skin tanned, just like his father's skin tone. His face, was well, perfect.

"Yes, Sir. I'm extremely happy about that." Xavier nodded proudly, his hands joined together behind his back. The soldier wouldn't look at Lester, he'd never looked anyone in the eye whilst talking.

Lester only ignored him and moved on to stand in front of Sophie, his body lolled to one side where he'd held his cane. "Sophie Sarah Temple, studying at the Univeristy of Liverpool. Studies in Psychology and has a bit of a sweet tooth for a Ciaran Anderson." he croaked, Sophie blushed at the last part and Ciaran ran his thumb across Sophie's knuckles. "Oldest child of Abigail and Connor Temple." he finished, he looked at Sophie and neither of the two blinked.

"Yes, sir." Sophie blinked, she smiled slightly and brushed her blonde hair from her eyes and behind her ear.

"Amy Jennifer Temple." Lester stopped in front of the young woman, she straightened up and looked straight at him. Her hair was a light brown colour, her eyes green that made a mix of both Connor's and Abby's eyes. "Youngest child of Abigail and Connor Temple, still at school and has a love for creatures and animals."

"Correct, sir." Amy smiled, showing off her full set of bright white teeth. Lester nodded towards her, knowing that she was too young to act professional just yet.

He moved along and stood in front of Riley, he stared into his brown almost black eyes and Riley stared right back. "Riley Daniel Anderson, oldest son of Matthew and Emily Anderson. Studying at the University of Liverpool and has an intelligence that nobody knows of." he nodded towards Riley and the man smirked at the last part.

"An intelligence not even my brother knew of." Riley smirked, he glanced at Ciaran and the Irish teenager just rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Ciaran Gideon Anderson. Youngest child of Matthew and Emily Anderson." Lester walked along to Ciaran with his cane, staring into the eyes of Ciaran. "You are studying at the University of Liverpool and you are absolutely in love with Sophie Sarah Temple."

"That's right, Sir." Ciaran smiled, a lopsided smile arriving across his lips like his father once had when he smiled.

"Michael James Becker, youngest child of Hilary and Jessica Becker. In a relationship with Amy Temple." Lester nodded, standing in front of Michael. Michael's hair was a light brown colour, closer to Jess's hair colour than Becker's. His eyes were a shade of hazel mixed with a shade of blue, making them look slightly green. "Studying at the University of Liverpool, sports, music and Psychology."

"Correct Sir, I hope my mother and father are proud of me." Michael nodded, he glanced towards Jess who blew him a kiss. He smiled, making himself look incredibly adorable with a Becker smile.

"Have you told them, James?" a voice asked from the entrance of the main room, all of them turned on their heels to stare at Connor. The older matured Connor stepped down the steps, his black ageing grey hair slicked back. His eyes were more mature, lighter and happy. He still did look like a puppy dog, his teeth white as anything.

"Told us what?" Sophie asked, she frowned at Lester. The elderly man shook his head and simply looked towards Abby and Connor, Connor kissed Abby's head gently and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The married couple turned towards Sophie, the teenager frowned at her parents before taking Amy's arm and placing her next to her.

"Girls, me and your father are retiring." Abby sighed, she looked down slightly obviously upset about leaving the creatures, Connor squeezed his wife's arm gently.

"What?" Amy gaped, she exchanged a glance with Sophie who looked just as shocked as she did. The girls looked back at their parents, Abby's head was lolled and Connor looked just as upset. "But you love your jobs. Mum loves the animals."

"Yes, yes I do." Abby sniffed, she gently ran her thumb across her eyelid where a tear had slipped. Connor softly kissed the side of Abby's head, closing his eyes tightly at how upset Abby was.

"Which is why we have to take over them." Sophie looked up at her parents, Connor and Abby looked up at their daughter with red eyes. The entire room fell silent, every parent, son and daughter exchanged glances.

"Is that why we're here?" Ciaran asked, he swallowed nervously. He stepped forward and automatically Sophie grabbed his hand, obviously scared herself about facing these anomalies and creatures her parents had feared.

"Unfortunatly, yes Mr Anderson. I've found suitable jobs for each of you within the ARC's core team. You will be trained by the ARC's soldiers, your parents are allowed to hand you some training outside the ARC but within a safe area." Lester nodded, he held his shaking hand up before Ciaran could speak again. "Do not argue."

"Um, I wasn't going to." Ciaran smiled, he gently ran his thumb over Sophie's knuckles to stop her from giggling. Lester cleared his throat and turned slowly his attention to Jess.

"James asked me to take your hair samples to make up your DNA for your ID braclets, skin coded." Jess smiled, she walked towards Xavier and pulled his wrist. The soldier winced and pouted at his mother. "Xavier, grow up for goodness sake your twenty years old." she laughed, snapping the braclet onto her oldest son's wrist.

Sophie raised her eyebrow and glanced towards Jess. "You took our hair samples?"

"Babe." Ciaran laughed, softly kissing the side of Sophie's head. "They took our hair samples when we were sleeping last night."

"Like that isn't weird." Sophie smiled, she blushed deeply once Ciaran's kiss was planted on the side of her head. She sighed happily and burried her head into his chest, hearing the beat of his heart.

"Enough of the romance, Ciaran." a voice laughed from the entrance of the room, Ciaran smiled at the sound of his mother's voice. He'd know that voice anywhere. Emily stepped down the steps, her arm linked with Matt's as she helped him down the stairs instead of him having to use his cane. It was his badly injured leg that he needed the cane for, not the fact that he was old. Everyone watched as Emily helped Matt onto a stool before pressing a kiss to his cheek and walking over to Ciaran, she smiled and kissed her son's cheek. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Mum, that's so embrassing." Ciaran cringed, wiping the kiss from his face. Sophie and Amy giggled loudly, Riley, Michael and Xavier laughed loudly.

"Don't you laugh." Emily grinned, she walked over to Riley and pressed an even bigger kiss to her oldest son's cheek. Riley cringed and wiped his cheek quickly as Emily stalked her way back over to Matt.

"You deserved that." Sophie laughed, gently resting her head against Ciaran's muscular chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah, yeah." Riley muttered, he looked away as he blushed a deep red colour. Everyone was laughing or giggling at him.

"We need you to stay here to run the ARC for us." Lester croaked, the room fell silent and everyone looked over at Lester as Jess snapped a braclet onto Sophie's, Ciaran's, Amy's, Riley's and Michael's wrists.

"Take over the organization." Matt sighed, he stood up with one hand against a cleared desk. Ciaran, Amy, Riley, Michael and Sophie stared at Matt.

"You're trusting us?" Ciaran asked, he made sure his ID braclet was tightly snapped to his skin before he looked back up at his father. "This is completely mad."

"That was what I thought at first." Abby muttered, herself, Connor, Jess, Emily, Lester and now Becker moved across by the ADD and stood in a line.

"There's no one else better for the job." Becker nodded, he took off his Velcro jacket and lobbed it towards Xavier. The soldier caught it in his hands, he smiled at his father and quickly pulled it on. "You're ready and we trust you, all of you." he glanced from Xavier to Michael, Ciaran, Sophie, Riley and Amy.

"You won't go through this alone." Lester looked over his shoulder. "You'll have a field coordinator taking over from Jess." he nodded as a young woman in her mid twenties stepped forward, her high heels clacked along the floor. The woman walked past the orginal team and stood in front of the new generation, her hair was brown and wavy, it reached shoulder length and her eyes were a light green. She wore a tight black knee length dress completed with a purple belt and matching black high heels. "Miss Alice Steele." Lester smiled, Riley and Xavier looked up and smirked at the sight of her. She was completely _sexy._

"Joshua Madden." Lester croaked, a man in his mid twenties followed Alice down the stairs and stood beside her. His hair was brown, his eyes hazel and his body muscular. He wore a tight top that did up to his neck, baggy jeans and shoes to match the colour of his top. "A computer wiz, taking over from Connor. Seen as Amy nor Sophie followed the computer skills of Connor." he finished, both Amy and Sophie rolled their eyes. Amy and Sophie looked towards Joshua, he was too good looking for a nerd. Amy almost swooned at the sight of him.

"Rhiann King, a technician who has Military training." Lester smiled, a beautiful natural blonde beauty stepped down the steps and stopped beside Joshua. Ciaran looked up from speaking to Sophie and smiled at Rhiann, she smiled back at him and she had the most perfect white teeth. Not as perfect as Sophie's smile. Rhiann had beautiful long curly blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and a strong British accent. She wore a light blue blouse, a black jacket and matching trousers and high heels.

"And finally, Commander Kaylee Lucas. She, will be working along side Captain Xavier Becker." Lester smiled proudly as Kaylee walked down the steps, her hair was brown the strands of it falling out of her black hat. Her smile was bright and playfull, her eyes hazel. She wore a ARC uniform, black Velcro jacket matching cargo jeans and boots.

"Now that's delt with." Lester cleared his throat, he turned and stood in front of, Alice, Rhiann, Joshua, Kaylee, Ciaran, Sophie, Amy, Riley, Michael and Xavier. "The job's for all of you apart from Alice, Rhiann, Joshua and Kaylee of course." he smiled and the four of them stepped back and out of the way. "Ciaran Anderson." he called, he glanced towards Ciaran as he stepped forward. Lester moved to stand in front of him. "Team leader." he nodded, Ciaran nodded back at him. The Irish teenager glanced towards his father and smiled as Matt nodded to him.

"Sophie Temple." Lester smiled, he slowly moved across and stood in front of the young woman. "Behaviourst spieclist." he nodded, he moved to stand in front of Amy as Sophie smiled across at her mother and father.

"Amy Temple." Lester smiled warmly at the young girl. "Your heart belongs with the creatures, you will take over Abigail's job." he smiled and moved along to Riley. Amy grinned and nodded to Abby, Abby smiled back at her and snuggled more into Connor's chest.

"Riley Anderson." Lester nodded, Riley nodded back and Lester had to pause for a moment. "General field worker." he cleared his throat and moved to stand in front of Michael. Riley nodded and smiled at his mother.

"Michael Becker." Lester smiled proudly, he looked at the young man. "You will work with Amy but you'll be a general field worker." he croaked and moved to stand in front of Xavier. Michael smiled and nodded towards Jess and Becker. Jess blew him a kiss and Becker nodded to him fondly.

"Captain Xavier Becker, Captain of Secruity." Lester nodded, Xavier nodded back and smiled over at his proud parents.

Sophie almost jumped out of her skin when a loud alarm almost killed her eardrums, everybody else seemed to jump as well and Alice ran towards the ADD.

"It's in a shopping mall." Alice called, typing as fast as she could as the new team kicked into life. "I'll get the cooridnates."

"Make us proud!" all the parents yelled just as Ciaran, Sophie, Amy, Michael, Riley and Xavier grabbed their earpieces and black boxes before climbing into the SUV trucks and speeding off to the location.

X


	2. Chapter 2

'**You're the kind of girl who can take down a man and lift him back up again. You are strong and needed. Your style is quite selective, though your mind is rather reckless. And what a beautiful mess this is, Well it kind of hurts, the kind of words you write.'- Jason Mraz, Beautiful Mess.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it, this is sent out to a very important woman who recently died… Thanks for my review Gemma and you stay strong to x**

It's almost an hour later, everyone's just reached the end of the ventilation system. Ciaran had the idea of crawling through the vents to get into the shopping mall controlling area, the door had been locked when everyone was evacuated. Which meant the new team couldn't get into the controlling room unles they wen't through the ventilation system.

Sophie kicked open the vent door, she dropped from the vent and landed on a desk. She looked around at all the computers in the dark room, the red lights bleeping on and off on the machine's and CCTV camera's. Sophie raised her right fist and signalled that it was clear, Ciaran dropped down from beside her and placed a large EMD in her hand. She kissed his cheek softly, knowing she'd had to tell him something she gripped her EMD tightly. Michael, Riley, Amy and Xavier dropped down behind them their EMD's at the ready in case anything was to pounce at them. The fact that some of the tables have been upturned, computers ripped from their sockets and the CCTV screens smashed. That wasn't a good sign. Whatever creature it is, they havn't found it yet. Sophie dropped from the desk, her EMD held tightly against her cheek. She turned and almost screamed as Michael came face to face with her, Michael jumped backwards.

"Bloody hell, Michael." Sophie hissed, she glared at him and shook her head.

Michael grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"No, no your not." Sophie glared at him and moved along towards the CCTV, she sat down at the screens and stared at them. "Where the hell is Josh when you need him?"

Ciaran sighed loudly and leaned over Sophie, both of his arms resting on the desk as he kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry Soph, Alice can hack into the system and get it back up and running."

"God, this job is stressful." Sophie sighed, she leaned back against Ciaran and reached her hands up to entwine them with his. He copied her action, gently running each of his thumbs along her knuckles on each hand.

There's a crashing sound from behind them all, Ciaran and Sophie slowly turned around. Ciaran gently pulled Sophie up from the chair, he moved her behind him and raised his EMD. A predator stalked out infront of them, sniffing and searching for blood. Everyone freezed, their breath caught at the sight of the snarling creature. Ciaran gripped his EMD tighter, he kept his hold onto Sophie and wouldn't let her move from his sight. Everything suddenly goes from bad, to worse. The predator noticed Sophie's hand twitch, it jumps around the walls in the darkness. Ciaran lost Sophie's hand, he span around to shoot at the walls. The creature slammed into her, knocking her against a wall behind herself. There's a searing pain across her chest and, through the pain her chest becomes warm and sticky. Xavier springed into action, firing at the predator. He fired his EMD into the front of the creatures head and it rolled off of the young woman.

"Sophie!" Ciaran yelled, he ran forward and dropped to his knee's. His eyes wide at the tooth marks cut into Sophie's shirt, she was bleeding from her stomach, her skin pale and her eyes dull.

Amy dropped to her sister's side, she quickly applied pressure to Sophie's stomach and tried not to hurt her even more. Ciaran felt the tears in his eyes, he grabbed Sophie's hand and held it tightly.

"You'll be okay." Ciaran muttered, he looked into Sophie's dull eyes but she wouldn't look back at him as her eyes slowly became to close. "Baby, look at me." he gritted his teeth from the thought of loosing her, Sophie's eyes slowly opened to stare at her boyfriend.

"I-" Sophie croaked, she stared at Ciaran. She wanted to tell him something, maybe it was too soon. But he needed to know, they were so young though. Was he ready for something like that? But the pain cut into her like a thousand knives.

"Don't talk." Ciaran gently kissed her fingertips and ran a hand gently through her beautiful hair.

"You-you never got the-the chance." Sophie gritted her teeth, Ciaran frowned at her and held her hand tighter to keep her awake.

"Chance? I've got you as a girlfriend and I've fallen more and more in love with you each day. What more do I need?" Ciaran asked, he gently ran his thumb across her damp cheek and waited for his answer.

"A chance to see your-your baby." Sophie swallowd, the blood slowly dripping from her lips. Ciaran's eyes widened, his brain kicked into gear.

"Your pregnant." Ciaran mumbled, he glanced down at Sophie's stomach. Tears of happiness tickled the corner of his eyes, he looked back up at his girlfriend. "Hold on, just please. God, hold on." he muttered, he leaned in and softly grazed Sophie's lips. The blood from her own lips dripping from his, he gripped her hand tighter and took a deep breath before everyone rushed forward to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews, I hoped you liked the last chapter now it's time for a flash back. Warning: M!**

'**Heart beats, fast. Colours and promises. How to brave, How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone, one step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.' A Thousand Years, Christina Perri.**

Sophie could see, but she could see a much younger version of herself and Ciaran. They were both sixteen, they'd been dating since they were fourteen years old.

"_Soph, hurry up we'll be late." Ciaran laughed, he gently took her wrist and pulled her with him. _

"_Shut up before I wip you with my jumper." Sophie laughed, she pulled her jumper from her waist. It had been a hot summer day at school and both of them were running home to Ciaran's house, his parents were out and they had something planned._

"_Oh, I won't be bothered about that." Ciaran grinned, he moved closer to his girlfriend and pulled her gently underneath his arm. He kissed her head softly before taking her hand, he gently ran his thumb over her knuckles as they walked towards Ciaran's house on the end of the road. They reached the house, Ciaran carefully pulled the house keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. The door swung open and Ciaran gently lead Sophie in side. He turned to look at her, he knew what was going to happen and it was their first time. It wasn't like they didn't want to do it before, they just had to be the right age to not get arrested. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I don't mean to, warn me if I do. I'd rather know than carrying on when your-" he was cut off by Sophie gently pressing her finger to his lips._

"_Oh my days, shut up and kiss me." Sophie sighed, bored of hearing his voice. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and softly raked her nails down his neck, Ciaran groaned softly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. _

"_Your wish is my command." Ciaran smirked, he leaned in and grazed her lips. "What ever you want." he grinned, Sophie had picked up he was beginning to tease her._

_Sophie licked her bottom lip and looked directly at him. "Shut, up." she muttered, grazing her lips against his. She ran her hands through his soft hair, she felt their stomach's touching and had the urge to shiver in pleasure. He leaned in and kissed her, his lips matching with her speed. His hands slowly travelled up her top, this time she did shiver in pleasure. Sophie tilted her head back as Ciaran sent five kisses down her neck, she exhaled and closed her eyes. She whimpered quietly as he bit at her neck, sucking and biting. His hands were through her top, unclipping her bra and within seconds both of them were thrown across the room. This gave her the courage to pull his top over his head, his lips and teeth still sucking and biting at her neck. "Oh god." she moaned quietly, feeling him bite hard before sucking on that certain bruise. Her hands wandered down towards his belt, trying to unbuckle it as her moans grew louder. Ciaran gently pushed her against the wall to his bedroom, still biting and sucking at her neck. He pushed his bedroom door open with his free hand, the other wrapped around her waist as he gently pushed her into the room. Sophie's back collided with his bed, she eventually pulled off his belt and lobbed it across his bedroom as her moans got louder. Ciaran's kisses moved from her neck, up to her jaw line. He kissed her again, his lips matching with the force of her kisses as she ran both of her hands through his hair. Ciaran grinned and kissed back down her neck, reaching her shoudlers and her chest. Sophie's moans grew louder, she rolled her hips towards him and Ciaran slowly moved down. He took the side of her jeans into his hand, he slowly moved them down kissing at every bit of exposed skin. Her jeans and underwear were thrown across the room in seconds, he moved back up as Sophie managed to slide down his trousers and boxers. He hovered above her and stared down at her, their breathing low and quick._

"_Are you ready?" Ciaran asked, his lips grazing Sophie's lips. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whimpered, rolling her hips onto him he groaned into her ear._

"_Yes." she muttered, she pulled him down for a kiss and let out a loud moan as soon as he moved into her._

_X_

"_I love you." Sophie panted, she ran her hands through his hair as he settled himself over her again. Ciaran rested over her, carefull not to squish her as he rested his head onto her shoulder from how tired he was._

_He kissed her bare shoulder and used all the engery he had left to lift his head to look into her eyes. "I love you." he whispered, softly kissing her lips he ran one hand through her hair to move it from her forehead. Sophie sighed happily and rested back onto Ciaran's bare chest as soon as he rolled off of her._

Sophie looked into the memory, her first time and the first time her and Ciaran had said they loved each other after two years of dating.

_X_

"Don't ever do that again." Ciaran muttered, resting his forehead against Sophie's as her heavy eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry." Sophie mumbled sheeplisy. "What happened?"

"The predator cut you deeply from your right side to your left side of your stomach." Ciaran sighed, he looked down and felt the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"What?" Sophie croaked, she sat up ignoring the pain she felt and looked at Ciaran. "Baby, look at me."

"Don't worry." Ciaran smiled, a tear rolled down his cheek and Sophie leaned over to gently wipe the tear away. "Amy and the medic's have been monitoring you but-"

"But?" Sophie asked, she swallowed down the fear and glanced down towards her stomach."But what? Ciaran, what is it?" she asked, she stared into the eyes of her boyfriend and his tears fell.

"I had an argument with my mum, she said we had to be married or no child." Ciaran sniffed, he ran a hand over his face and sighed loudly. "Abby's the same, she said we're too young."

"Ciaran?" Sophie asked, she looked directly at him as his tears rolled down his cheeks. Her heart moniter wen't straight up, beating faster and faster. Ciaran stood up quickly, Sophie couldn't hear him yelling and shouting for a doctor. "The baby, we've lost the baby." she muttered as the darkness claimed her.


	4. Chapter 4

'**I broke free, cast away. Won't find me, now your never goanna break me down. This is all, I can take. Cause' your never gonna find me now, never goanna find me now.' We Are Young, 3OH!3.**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews guys! This one is based on Season Four, Episode one. Just because I think the scene is hilarious, it won't be the entire episode. I had to do this again to put more kick into it :P**

_One Week later._

"You're late." Ciaran sighed, he turned on his heel to watch Xavier walk through the air-locked door to the armoury. Ciaran turned to look at him, he lobbed a more advanced looking EMD at him.

"Oh, excellent." Xavier sighed, his voice slagging with sarcasm as he caught the large gun in his hands. The gun was like any ordinary looking gun, the recoil pad was like a shotgun pad, the button on the side to pull down when they'd pull the trigger. There was a large iron sight on the top of the gun, metal and shiny. Xavier raised one eyebrow, pulling off the unimpressed face his father once had. "EMD's."

"These are in a different league to any EMD's you've used in the past." Ciaran sighed, he leaned back on the desk behind him and used both of his hands to support himself. Alice rolled her eyes from beside Ciaran, she bite her lip and tried not to laugh as Xavier checked over the weapon. "I wouldn't of designed it, if it didn't work." he finished, he raised his head as Xavier looked up at him.

"You need to remember how many friends my father almost lost." Xavier snapped, he glared down at the advanced looking EMD's and shook his head. "I'm not going to risk any more lives playing around with peashooters." he scoffed, he glared at Ciaran. Ciaran sighed and glanced at Alice, she glanced back at him and nodded towards him.

"The EPD's **[A/N: They're new, Electro Pulse Defenders.]** can be adapted to three basic levles." Alice sighed, she moved forward as Xavier lifted a small iron sight into his hand. "Low, meduim and high voltage depending on what you're using it for." she sighed, folding her arms over the silver top of the case and looking down into it to take sight of the new weapons.

"Yeah, I know what they do Alice." Xavier sighed, he aimed the EPD to the wall and stared through the iron sight. Alice rolled her eyes and glanced at Ciaran.

"I don't think he believe's us." Alice smirked, she moved from the case's and stood back next to Ciaran. The Irish teenager sighed and folded his arms, his Irish accent thick.

"This is like nothing you've ever experienced before."

Xavier smirked and glanced down at the EPD. "Okay, try it." he grinned, lobbing the weapon towards Ciaran as he caught it. "I mean it, shock me. If I think it's an effective weapon, I'll use it. If not, you back down." he smirked, he stood back with the most cocky look on his face.

Ciaran rolled his eyes and looked down at the EPD. "You really, _really, _don't want me to do that Xavier."

"Oh, I do." Xavier smirked, moving his head from side to side as he backed up. "Come on Ciaran, show me what you've got." he winked at him and his smirk grew bigger.

Ciaran smirked and looked towards Alice, she simply shook her head but Ciaran ignored her. He looked down at the EPD and recharged it.

"Ciaran?" Alice asked, she leaned off of the desk and stared at him. "You can't." she scoffed, Ciaran only pressed down the button. "Will you stop being such a pair of kids." she rolled her eyes and glanced from Ciaran to Xavier.

"He started it." Ciaran smirked, he glanced at Alice as Xavier cracked his neck. "It's okay, he'll live." he glanced at Alice without moving his head and smirked, he raised the gun and aimed it a Xavier. "Probably."

"If you fired it-" Xavier was cut off as a fast beem of a blue pulse fired from the EPD, it hit his chest at a force and he fell with a hard hit to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, she glared at Ciaran and skipping towards Xavier coughing on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah." Xavier coughed, he lifted his head to look at Alice. Alice shook her head and gently rested her arm on his shoulder, glaring at Ciaran who had simply just placed the EPD back into its case. "I'm good."

"That was the lowest setting on the smallest version of the weapon." Ciaran smirked smugly, he moved forward and stood in front of Alice and a coughing Xavier as he pulled off his Velcro jacket slowly. "The highest is desgined to bring down a ."

Xavier lifted his head and glared at Ciaran, the Irish teenager simply smirked. The Captain sighed and rested his head back onto the hard floor.

X

"Sophie." Ciaran called, he walked after her. He'd been trying to talk to her for the best part of an hour, she'd been ignoring him all week since after the loss of the baby. Ciaran felt a jump in his throat thinking about it.

"No. Don't talk to me Ciaran." Sophie snarled, she yanked open her office door and attempted to slam it shut behind him but she realised because of the air-locked door's around the ARC it doesn't work.

As soon as Sophie walked in she let out a frustrated scream, her paper work had been thrown about everywhere by Riley. She glared at him, breathing heavily and gritted her teeth. Sophie felt her temper boil, her face full red as Riley stared at both Sophie and Ciaran. She clenched her fists, the tears fell from her eyes and Ciaran could see she was ready to scream and let it all out.

"I'm glad your not pregnant, otherwise that little shit would have been as messed up as you." Riley grinned, his smirk full across his lips. Sophie's anger toppled over, her tears spilling down her cheeks and she lunged forward. Ciaran wrapped his arms around her as she struggled to have a go at Riley, he kept her back and muttered into her ear.

"Sophie, sweet. Calm down, his trying to wind you up. Calm down babe." Ciaran muttered, but Sophie wouldn't listen. Her tears were spliling and she was still struggling.

"_Fuck _you Riley!" Sophie screamed, Ciaran pulled her back even further as Sophie picked up a stapler and almost hit Riley in the head as he ran out of the room.

Time seemed to be frozen in Sophie's mind, she didn't have the strengh to struggle anymore. Sophie heard a pained cry, she thought it was something else but then she realised it was her. She smacked the floor with her knee's, Ciaran's arms going slack around her waist. Sophie felt Ciaran's hands trying to pull her into a hug but she shook him off violently, she dropped her head into her own lap and folded her arms over the back of her head. She cried to herself over something she'd never have or see at all, Ciaran swalloed back his tears and lowered himself to her level. He wrapped his arms around her and she shook him off again.

X

Ciaran watched from the kitchen counter at his girlfriend. His girlfriend refilling her mainly vodka with a drop of coke, he sighed and ran his hand over his face. The loss of the baby had hit them both, Sophie more than anything. This past week had resulted in arguments, shouting and tears. Instead of her turning to him in her moment of need, she had resulted in the familiar sight and taste of alcohol. He had occasionally told her to stop but as usual resulted in an outbreak of anger. His mind thought back to earlier that day, he and his mother back in the breakroom of the ARC. Emily had suggested they should perhaps have some councelling but Ciaran knew that wouldn't go down well with Soph. Then the words his mother uttered echoed within his mind. 'Maybe you two should take a break? Some time apart might do you good.'

"Sophie." Ciaran sighed, he bit at his nails and stared at her as she drank down the vodka. She mumbled her answer but didn't turn around, he felt his anger set into him. "Stop drinking." he growled, Sophie laughed at him and filled up her glass.

"I can do what I like, Ciaran." Sophie laughed cruley, she drank one down and another and another. Ciaran bit more and more at his nails, he grew more and more worried for his girlfriend. He loved her, he was in love with her. He didn't want to see her like this, she'd never been like this before. He felt the threat of tears trickling the corner of his eyes at the thought of loosing their baby, their baby they could never see or never see grow up and it wasn't fair. He stormed forward, Sophie heard this and turned around. Ciaran's face was red, full of anger as he punched the glass out of Sophie's hand. The glass shattered on the floor and Sophie gaped at him, shocked that he'd actually just done that. "Why the _fuck _did you do that?"

"Because you're drinking yourself stupid!" Ciaran yelled, pointing his hand in the direaction of Sophie's face. She flinched, for a moment there she thought he was going to hit her. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, she refused to make eye contact with her angry boyfriend. "I know we've lost our baby and I know it hurts!"

"You have no idea what the hell I'm going through Ciaran." Sophie snapped, she glared up at him and Ciaran's face grew darker and more disappointed by the second.

"I have no idea what the hell your going through?" Ciaran asked, he glared at her looking directly into her beautiful eyes. He was full of anger, he was ready to burst. "What about me! How do you think I feel? Do you think I don't feel the same as you do? Do you think I don't wake up in the middle of the night with tears in my eyes because you could have been pregnant with our baby right now! Do you not think what I'm going through to? Do you not think how I'm not drinking myself stupid because I'm trying to turn to you but instead your drinking yourself _fucking _stupid!" he yelled, screaming and shouting at her and the tears had already starting falling from his eyes. Sophie stood in shock, Ciaran had never shouted at her like this. But she was ready too, ready to shout and yell all she could from this past week.

"I'm drinking myself _fucking _stupid because I want our baby in me! I want our baby back and we can't have him or her back! We didn't even find out what gender it was! Do you not think I feel like that too? I can't turn to you because you don't even treat me like you love me anymore! We've been dating for four years and all you can talk about is the ARC and your new job and you don't give a _fuck _about what I'm thinking about our dead baby!" Sophie screamed, she moved forward and jabbed him hard in the chest with her hand. "I'm stressed, angry and upset because of this past week! We havn't even slept together within this week! We don't watch movies like we used to and cuddle up on the sofa! Ever since we've lost the baby you've been distant and the reason why I don't listen to you is because you treat me like you don't care! You've probably been _fucking _some girl behind my back this past week for all I know!" she screamed the last part out at him and she knew she'd crossed the line by the look on his face.

"My mum was right." Ciaran snarled, he pushed her backwards as she stumbled back against the kitchen counter. He didn't hurt her, he never would hurt the woman he loved. "We should take a break from each other." he swallowed, he glared at her to tell her he wasn't joking and Sophie's face fell.

"W- what?" Sophie asked, her stutter making Ciaran feel like crap. She swallowed down her tears and stared at him.

"You heard." Ciaran growled, he walked over and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured Sophie a drink. "It's over." he snarled, he stormed from the room and felt the threat of his own tears in his eyes.

"I'm going out!" Sophie screamed, she dropped her drink as it crashed to the floor. She slammed shut the front door and stumbled out into the dark night.

X

Sophie swallowed back her tears, she sat at the bar and watched as a bartender walked up to her. He was tall, hot and muscular. His hair blonde, his eyes green.

"Vodka, please." she smiled sweetly, he smiled at her and nodded before he went to pour her drink.

"Stressed as well?" a woman's voice asked from beside her, Sophie smiled and look to the woman. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes hazel and she looked about seventeen.

"You could say that." Sophie sighed, she smiled at the bartender. She took her drink and sipped it as she slid the money onto the bar, both Sophie and the woman stared at the bartender's bum as he walked away. "Nice arse."

"Very nice arse." the woman smirked, once the bartender walked away she turned to Sophie. She held out her hand and smiled. "Gemma Porter."

"Sophie Anderson." Sophie smiled, she coughed on her own drink at what she had just said. "Temple, Sophie Temple."

Gemma laughed and handed another drink to Sophie. "Boyfriend trouble. Your stressed, get that down you."

Sophie smiled slightly. "Thanks."

That was the night Sophie and Gemma met, they never thought they'd end up being best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

'**Cause' even the stars, they burn. Some even fall to the earth, We've got a lot to learn. God know we're worth it. No, I won't give up.' I won't give up, Jason Mraz.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviews guys! :D **

"You might want to wake up, you're drooling over my sofa." Gemma laughed, she stood above Sophie's limp form. Two coffee's in her hand to recover last night, Sophie was ready to wake up to a painful headache.

"I'm not drooling, I don't drool. Ciaran's said so." Sophie croaked, she slowly sat up and giggled at Gemma. "Shut, up." she giggled, she shook her head at Gemma's smirking face at the mention of Ciaran's name. She drew a hand to the side of her head and groaned, her blonde hair all over the place and her make up smudged from her crying last night with Ciaran. "My head hurts."

"I'm not surprised." Gemma smiled, she sat beside Sophie and moved the duvet off of her sofa. "Here, have this." she sighed, she placed the cup of coffee in Sophie's hand and drank a sip of her's.

"Thanks." Sophie smiled, she sighed and winced as she moved her hand from her head. She sipped at the coffee, Gemma swinged her legs onto the sofa and turned to Sophie cross-legged. Greatfully, Gemma wasn't wearing a dress this time.

"So, what's the deal with Ciaran?" Gemma asked, she drank her coffee as she watched Sophie's reaction to this. She shuffled uncomfortablely and drank more of her coffee. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"No, no." Sophie sighed, she swung her legs onto the sofa and sat crossed-legged facing Gemma. "It's fine, mine and Ciaran's parents knew each other from work. We met when we were babies really, but it wasn't until we were eight years old that we started to look after and defend each other." she sighed and swallowed at the memory, they were young but it remminded her so much of him.

"When did you start dating him?" Gemma asked, she'd become even more intrigued with how she met and fell in love with Ciaran. Sophie smiled at the memory and sipped her coffee.

"We were fourteen, we'd known each other for years and he asked me out at school." Sophie smiled, she leant forward and started to explain the moment her and Ciaran got together to Gemma. Gemma smiled the whole time she told her.

_It had been a quiet day at school so far, which made Sophie happy in a weird way. Sophie, Ciaran, Riley, Michael, Amy and Xavier were happy about this for reasons._

_It was the end of the term and they were getting ready to start their new year as soon as they got out of the school, most of them were thirteen, fourteen and fifteen years old. _

_It was the end of the term and their six week hoilday was about to begin as soon as school had ended._

_They were sat in a room alone, just all six of them. The door was shut and it was lunch time, half way through the hour of lunch time. The room was silent, which all of them liked since everything was so loud all the time._

_Ciaran was drawing in the book his mother had given him before when he was little, he always had a talent for drawing. Riley and Xavier were talking about guns and ways to pull pranks on teachers, and Michael and Amy were casually talking to each other in the corner. Sophie, on the other hand was continuously staring at Ciaran. Those beautiful hazel eyes, so much like his mother's. His dark brown hair, it was spiked up like a raptor at the side's and had strides of blonde running through it. His fringe reached his forehead and flicked up into a quiff, even the short stubble of a beard he had was cute and his irish accent was to die for. The annoying thing was, Sophie couldn't stop staring at him. His concentrating face, the way his hazel eyes squinted and his tounge stuck out a little at the side of his mouth as he drew. She sighed quietly and flicked her glance back down at her magazine, she slowly peered over at him from her magazine. Why was this so annoying? God, he was attractive._

_She._

_Couldn't._

_Stop._

_Staring._

"_You know, if you keep staring at him. You'll going to stay staring at him." Amy giggled from beside Sophie and she jumped slightly, she didn't even realise her move away from Michael. Sophie sighed, she placed down the magazine on the table and folded her arms before glancing at her sister._

"_I wasn't staring at him." Sophie lied, she glared at Amy. She looked so smug, it was irritating._

"_Yeah, you were." Amy laughed, she took off her bag and the thirteen year old placed it down beside the sofa. She leaned back on the sofa and folded her arms, leaning slightly into Sophie as she spoke. "I don't blame you, he like. Came back from half term last year and now his really sexy. Almost sexier than Michael." she grinned, Sophie rolled her eyes at her sister but looked at Ciaran anyway. He had the pencil in his mouth, he was squinting his eyes again and gently running his thumb along the page he was drawing on. His white teeth were on show, Sophie loved his straight white teeth. Amy laughed and shook her head, she pulled a book from her bag about dinosaurs and started to read it as she brushed her blonde hair behind her ear._

"_I don't know how you read those, Amy." Sophie smiled, eyes not leaving Ciaran. "I would just want to stare at guys all day."_

"_It's a good book." Amy smiled, she flipped over the page as Michael almost toppled over the sofa and sat down next to her with a thump. Michael looked as attractive as Ciaran, the brown jelled hair and the green eyes instead of hazel one's. To Amy, he was more attractive than Ciaran._

"_Of course it is." Michael smiled, slinging his bag off of his shoulder. "It's totally a good book." he grinned sarcastically and Amy smacked him over the head with the good._

"_Shut, up." Amy grinned, Michael laughed at her and Sophie simply just rolled her eyes and carried on staring at Ciaran._

_Ciaran looked up a little too quickly and caught Sophie staring at him, he smiled sweetly and waved. Sophie blushed bright red, she loved the way he waved. He raised his hand and didn't wave from side to side, instead he waved with his four fingers making him look incredibly adorable. Sophie waved back and smiled at him nervously, Ciaran only smiled with his teeth and made her melt. He turned the drawing around and it was a scetched picture of him and Sophie holding hands and walking onto a beach, it looked so detailed and Sophie's jaw almost dropped at what it had written on it 'Sophie Sarah Temple, will you agree to dating me?'_

_Sophie grinned at him, she moved over and carefully sat on his lap. "Yes, of course I'll date you Ciaran." she smiled, Ciaran grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sophie's arms loosely wrapped around his neck, one hand at the back of his jelled hair as she softly kissed his lips. _

Sophie cut back into reality of the memory, she was grinning as she finished telling Gemma her story. Gemma was already smiling at her.

"Aw, that is so cute." Gemma giggled, she sipped her coffee and looked at Sophie. "He really is adorable, I would love a guy to do that for me and take up that time."

"Yeah." Sophie sighed, she looked away and sipped at her coffee. She ran a hand through her greasy blonde hair and rested her head on the plam of her head. "He was really adorable, he still is. His eyes are so dreamy, you'd get lost in them anytime and anywhere. His mucular build, god. I think I'm drooling now. His arse is fantastic." she laughed and shared a glance with Gemma, the younger woman laughed at her. At least she could remember something from last night.

"You really like him, don't you?" Gemma asked, she smiled at her new friend and looked at her. Sophie ran a hand through her hair time and time again and sighed, she stared at a spot on the floor and spoke without realising.

"I don't like him, I love him. I've loved him ever since we turned sixteen. Four years we've been together and now it's over because of my stupid drinking problem." Sophie snarled, she shook her head from how disappointed she was in herself. Gemma sighed, she could see how into Ciaran she was. The younger woman laid a hand on Sophie's arm, Sophie turned to look at her and sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you back. You've really fallen in love with him, you guys need to make up." Gemma smiled and with that, she grabbed Sophie's wrist.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter will be the last until next week- Going on hoilday :P So enjoy!**

'**I can't help falling in love, I theme for love. I want it, I crave it. I just can't get enough. Take me away, I wear my heart on my sleeve. Always let love take the lead. You know I'm drunk on love, drunk on love.' Drunk on Love, Rihanna.**

_Twelve Hours Later._

Twelve hours ago, Sophie was ready to tell Ciaran she loved him and had really fallen for him. But, when she was about to tell him they recived a call from the ARC. And now, she was in a random dark corridor with no one beside her. The electricity was out, sparks sizzled the cables daggling from the ceillings. The only thing protecting her was her EPD, she held the recoil pad close to her shoulder and slowly walked down the damp dark corridor. It was damp, because of the water supply had been knocked over by one of the future predator's and Sophie had no idea how many of them there was. The water reached anckle level in some corridors, if one of the cables from the ceilling hit the water the whole ARC would go up in flames.

"Ciaran." Sophie muttered, silence met her as she slowly moved down the corridor. She caught sight of a shadow moving around the corner and swung around to aim her EPD.

"Hello?" a voice asked, Sophie could hardly hear the voice. She lowered her EPD and moved around the corner to be caught in a sweet hug. Sophie quickly realised it was Ciaran by his aftershave, she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in his soft shoulder. Ciaran rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek softly he wrapped his arms gently around her waist and held her close to him. "Oh, thank god." he muttered, he ran a gentle hand through her hair. "Thank god you're safe."

Sophie sighed happily, she burried her head more into his shoulder and they both ignored the constant firing of the EPD's from other corridors. "I'm so glad it's you."

"Sophie Sarah Temple, let me tell you this." Ciaran whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her cheek. "You're safe when you're around me, you're forever in my heart. Forever in my mind and if we die today." he swallowed, Sophie tighted her grip and he did the same. "I want you to know, that I would love to try for another baby with you. I would love to have a million children with you if that's what you want, I was wrong to split up with you over your drinking and every second of every hour it hurt. It hurt being away from you, if my mother doesn't want us with a child. Then we'll just have to marry, Abby on the other hand. We'll persaude her it's what we want, together." he muttered, he pulled back to stare into her eyes that were already filling with tears. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, he raised both his hands to rest on each side of her face. He ran his thumbs over her cheek's, his eyes staring right into her's. "So, Sophie Sarah Temple. I love you."

Sophie laughed happily but quietly, her tears spilled down her cheeks. "Ciaran Gideon Anderson, I love you." she muttered, the two of them stared at each other before attacking each other's lips. Ciaran's kisses matched with the skill of Sophie's lips, both Sophie and Ciaran had gotten used to kissing each other and only each other. Sophie was Ciaran's first kiss, Ciaran was Sophie's first kiss. Sophie was Ciaran's first time and Ciaran was Sophie's first time, they didn't care if they hadn't been with anybody else. They knew they loved each other and they would do anything to keep each other happy and safe, they shared a few more kisses before Xavier ran around the corner. The two of them turned to him, Sophie's eyes widened at the sight of the Captain. He had short cuts all over him, his sleeves and parts of his chest area of his shirt were torn and stained with blood. His hair was messed and his EPD looked like it was on its last charge.

"No time to explain, you have to come with me." Xavier coughed, Ciaran and Sophie exchanged a look. Xavier swallowed and pulled his EPD against his shoulder, his face showing no fear.

"Let's do our job." Ciaran breathed, he rested his forehead onto Sophie's as she did the same. He kissed her once before turning to Xavier. "Let's move."

X

"Controlled?" Sophie asked, her eyes widened as her and Ciaran talked quietly from behind Xavier who was leading them to the panic room. "By who?"

"We don't know, Rhiann has traces of Phillip Burton's son. Sebastain Burton." Ciaran explained, the two of them turned the corner. Sophie reached for his hand, Ciaran looked down and smiled. He gently held it, running his thumb over her knuckles. He'd missed holding her hand.

"Do our parents know?" Sophie asked, she looked up at Ciaran and held back the tears of the thought of dying so young.

"Yeah, they do. Their outside but they can't get in, Sebastain's managed to lock the entire ARC. Lester's out there too, Jenny and Michael Miller. Simon and Grace Miller as well, Jen's children. Danny's out there with his wife and son as well." Ciaran sighed, he leaned in and softly kissed Sophie's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here. And the others."

"Were are they? Where's Amy?" Sophie asked, her panic rised quickly. Ciaran slowly ran his thumb over her knuckles to calm her down, luckly it worked.

"Don't worry. I talked to Xavier earlier, he left them locked in the panic room. Amy, Michael and Riley. But Josh, Kaylee, Alice and Rhiann are planning to send a gammer ray through the ARC to take out the creatures and hopefully not us." Ciaran swallowed, he turned the corridor again and Sophie quietly followed after him and nodded her head in silence as they advanced towards the carpark. "Just don't panic." was his last words whispered into Sophie's ear before Xavier punched the code into the panel and lead them in silently.


	7. Chapter 7

'**I feel a premontion, that girl's going to make me fall. She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candle light. She's got a new addiction for everyday and night. She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain, she'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain. Like a bullet to your brain, come on! Upside, instide out. She's livin la vida loca.' Living La Vida Loca, Ricky Martin.**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews guys, really appreciate them! :P I lied, this is the last one until I go on hoilday tomorrow :P**

_Twenty Four Hours Later._

Sophie blinked herself back to reality, she couldn't remember where she ended up last night. Her eyes slowly opened and she rolled over to be met by Ciaran, he was grinning at her and completely shirtless which made Sophie completely melt. They had managed to get out of the ARC, the gammer ray had worked and now they were repairing the ARC. The team had two days off until the ARC was fixed up and running again.

"Morning." Ciaran smiled, he gently brushed a strand of Sophie's blonde hair behind her ear. Sophie sighed happily at his touch and closed her eyes slowly.

"Morning." Sophie mumbled, she slowly opened her eyes and kissed his lips softly. Ciaran responded, running his hand through her hair. She smiled and propped herself up against his chest, the duvet reaching her bare chest. "Why are we on the sofa?" she asked, her eyebrow's shooting up.

"We couldn't decide where to go next." Ciaran smirked, he moved his arm underneath the duvet and rested his hand on the bottom of her leg. "First, it was the shower. Then it was against our bedroom wall, then against the kitchen counter and now on the sofa." he smirked, he slowly ran his hand up Sophie's leg until it reached her thigh. She sighed and let out a soft moan, she pushed herself back onto Ciaran to stop herself from kissing him again. Sophie grinned as Ciaran's lips placed themselves onto her neck, softly kissing below her ear and sucking on a certain bruise. Sophie exhaled and rested her head back on Ciaran's chest, she closed her eyes and whimperd as Ciaran bit at her neck.

"You know, you're really hard to say no to." Sophie muttered, she raised her hand and moved it through Ciaran's hair.

"You're really hard to stop kissing." Ciaran muttered against her neck, he kissed, bit and sucked at the bruise and Sophie bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Ciaran." Sophie muttered, she tangled her hand in his hair and tugged at it biting her bottom lip until it bleed.

"Calm." he whispered in her ear, his Irish accent feeding into her brain. Sophie sighed happily and rested back into him, calming and controlling herself. "University." he muttered, realising they were late for their lecture.

"Crap!" Sophie shirked, she pulled herself up from Ciaran and pushed the duvet off of herself. She moved forward and bent down to grab her underwear before pulling it on, she kissed Ciaran's lips quickly before they both rushed to get ready.

X

"Are you listening, Anderson?" a man's voice asked, he glared down at Ciaran. Ciaran sighed loudly and glanced upwards at the teacher taking the lecture, Mr Daniels. His Psychology teacher.

"Yes, sir." Ciaran nodded, he sat up from his slumped way and almost knocked Riley's notepad from his knee's. "Sorry." he muttered as his brother glared at him, Ciaran had almost fallen asleep with how much work he'd been doing at the ARC. The Irish teenager sighed as Mr Dainels walked back down the stairs from his row and yes, he was in University at the moment thinking about the ARC and Sophie who was sat a row behind him. Listening to Mr Dainels bored Ciaran to death, he'd rather just turn around and stare at Sophie's legs rather than sit there and write pages of work of the mind and behaviour that Dainels was babbling on about.

"Ciaran, babe. Pay attention." Sophie muttered into his ear, leaning over from her row. Ciaran sighed and rested back on the seat, staring up at Sophie.

"Kiss me." Ciaran muttered, he smiled and ran his hands through her hair as she pressed her lips to his.

"Please, stop kissing it's all I can hear." Riley cleared his throat, he rolled his eyes at the couple as everyone started to stare. Every student in the room stared at the couple, Sophie was still leant over Ciaran both their skillfull lips connecting together time and time again. From the back of the room, a loud wolf whitsle was heard. Riley rolled his eyes and carried on writing, ignoring Sophie and Ciaran.

Sophie grinned and slowly pulled away, running a gentle hand down his cheek. "Fancy some running?"

Ciaran smirked and kissed her once, taking her hand. "Riley can write down notes." he grinned and with that he pulled her hand and they ran from the room.

X

"Ciaran." Sophie moaned softly, they'd managed to get into Ciaran's room and lock it. Of course, they weren't allowed to do this in Uni. Hence, why the door was locked. After two mintues, Sophie managed to strip him completely to his boxers. Sophie strandled his waist, her hands resting on his chest. Ciaran's lips attacked Sophie's neck, making her moan softly and his hands played with the lace of her bra. They were laid on his bed, he was up and Sophie's bare legs slinged around his waist.

"Calm." Ciaran muttered into her ear, he carefully pushed her bra from her shoulders and kissed every part of exposed bare skin as her whimpers and moans got louder and deeper.

"I can't keep calm." Sophie moaned, rolling her hips towards him. Ciaran only grinned and flipped her onto her back.

X

"That was bloody fantastic." Ciaran grinned as Sophie laid next to him, she laughed once he held a hand to his nose. "You punched me, that hurt." he laughed and sat laid up as he pulled the duvet to cover everything but his stomach and chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sophie panted, she faced Ciaran and giggled. "That was fantastic."

"Yeah, that was fantastic." Ciaran smirked, he moved his hand from his nose and laid next to her gazing down at her. "I love you." he whispered, he leaned over her and hovered over her. He leaned down and stared into her eyes, propping each of his arms on each side of her head.

"I love you." Sophie muttered, she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his bottom lip. He smiled and responded, the kiss was full of love instead of hunger. "Ciaran." she whispered inbetween kisses, the two of them stared at each other. "I think I'm pregnant again." she smiled, Ciaran grinned at her and took his lips in her's again.

**A/N: I had to leave it on a happy note :P**


	8. Chapter 8

'**We share something so common, still so rare. And I'm in awe, never been here before. So high, we're still climbing. Even here inside these walls, breaking each other's hearts. And we don't care because we're so. But I never knew love, would feel like a heart attack.' Trey Songz, Heart Attack.**

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews guys, I'm back from my hoilday although it was short-lived because of reasons.. I've been away for a bit anyway, so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. **

"What about that one?" Sophie asked, she pointed up towards the dark sky lit with stars. The eighteen year old was laid on the grass, in Ciaran's garden staring up at the stars. They'd been doing this for at least an hour, Sophie would point out a random star and Ciaran would tell her what it meant. Or, what he thought it meant or looked like.

"That one." Ciaran smiled, he shuffled closer to Sophie and laid out his arm. Sophie smiled and sighed happily, resting her head on his arm. She nuzzled her face into his neck, smelling his aftershave sent. "Is a shape of a heart, and we're right underneath it." he muttered into her ear, softly kissing into Sophie's hair.

"I know." Sophie muttered, she wrapped her arms around Ciaran's body and rested her head onto his chest. "I love you."

Ciaran smiled, he gently ran a hand through Sophie's beautiful blonde hair and whispered into her ear. "I love you."

The two of them laid like that for another hour, whispering to each other and pointing to each star in turns. There was a couple of laughs, long kisses, hugs and talks as the night grew darker. Ciaran sighed happily, continually running a gentle hand through Sophie's hair.

"I thought I'd lost you after that argument." Ciaran muttered, he softly kissed below her ear. "I shouldn't of yelled like that, I had a lump in my throat as soon as I yelled. I could see the hurt in your eyes and I'm so sorry." he muttered, Sophie shuffled from underneath him and turned to face him. He sniffed once she gently ran a hand across his cheek.

"Ciaran Anderson." Sophie muttered, she smiled and gently ran a thumb across his cheek. "You will never loose me, I love you now and I'll love you forever. If we were to split up, you will still hold a place in my heart." she whispered, she leant in and softly kissed his lips once. "You, me and our baby are in this together."

Ciaran smiled at his girlfriend's words, he kissed her once with a smile on his lips. "Always."

"Always." Sophie confirmed, she kissed his lips twice before resting her head back onto his chest. "Our future, together. Will be amazing."

Ciaran smiled and rested his face into Sophie's neck. "Think of it, any holiday you like. New York, America. Australia, we could get married anywhere you like."

"Married?" Sophie asked, her eyes lit up. She stared up at her boyfriend, she smiled up at him and ran her thumb across his cheek. "I'd love to be Sophie Anderson, maybe New York. We could move there, get a penthouse and buy a puppy."

Ciaran smiled and softly kissed up her jaw line. "That would be our perfect life, New York, a puppy, penthouse, marriage and our baby." he muttered, he kissed her lips gently.

Sophie returned the kiss and sighed against his lips. "We'll have to drop out of University, tell our parents and quit the ARC."

"And we'll do just that." Ciaran smiled, he softly kissed her forehead for lasting seconds. "Don't worry, we'll be just fine with our lives ahead of us together."

Sophie smiled and rested her head onto Ciaran's chest. "I know, I know. We'll tell our parents tomorrow, send in a notice to the ARC and quit from Uni. Oh, and tell our parents I'm pregnant."

Ciaran grinned and whispered against her ear. "Perfect."

X

"Oh, no. We're serious," Sophie nodded, she lifted a slice of pizza from her plate and pointed it in the direction of Gemma's face. "Completely serious."

Sitting down in a café eating pizza and chips was pretty normal for Sophie and Gemma, they could always talk about things so easily.

Gemma raised an eyebrow and squinted her eyes, lifting a chip and pointed it at Sophie. "You really like this guy."

"No, I really love my man." Sophie blushed, she shook her head and laughed at the expression on Gemma's face before she took a bite of the pizza.

"It sounds like a pretty good idea," Gemma nodded, she cleaned her hands with a tissue as she finished her meal. "I mean, your parents might not like it. But it's your future, plus my brother wants to move back out to America. So, maybe I could come with you."

"Really?" Sophie asked, she grinned at her friend and took a sip of her diet coke. "That would be amazing, you could live right next to me and Ciaran. The penthouse's there are amazing."

"Don't get too exited, it might not even happen yet," Gemma laughed, she lifted up her coffee cup and drank from it. "Besides," she smiled, placing down the cup onto the table. "You need to tell your parents, drop from Uni and where ever the hell you work."

"And tell them I'm pregnant." Sophie grinned, she placed down her diet coke can and folded her arms over the table.

"Your pregnant?" Gemma asked, she gaped at her friend and couldn't hide her grin. "Sophie, that's amazing. You have your whole life planned out, I really hope it works out for you."

Sophie grinned and gently ran a hand over her small baby bump. "I hope it does, I really do."

X

"Your what?" Connor gaped, it was more of a question towards his eighteen year old daughter than snapping at her. Sophie sighed and gently took Ciaran's hand, she glanced at him as though she needed strength to say it again. Ciaran smiled affectingly at her and ran his thumb across her knuckles, she sighed and looked back at her father. Connor was red in the face, his anger boiling after his daughter had told him she'd dropped out of University.

"I've dropped out of Uni," Sophie sighed, she winced at the look on Connor's face. But she didn't drop her head, she held it high. "I'm quitting the ARC." she sighed, Abby's, Emily's, Connor's and Matt's heads shot up at this.

"I'm sorry- What?" Abby asked, her blue eyes wide. Ciaran sighed and glanced at Sophie, _their parents weren't taking this easy._

"I'm quitting the ARC." Sophie sighed loudly, she began to get frustrated with her mother and father asking the same questions over and over again.

"You can't be serious," Abby scoffed, her blue eyes becoming pale. "The ARC needs you."

"Is there something else you want to tell us?" Matt asked, he more or less stared at Ciaran. The Irish teenager sighed and stood up, Sophie's hand in his.

"I don't care what any of you say," Ciaran snarled, he glared at each parent in turn. "We're eighteen years old. We're at the age when we want our own lives, and I'm sorry to say but I'm leaving the ARC and quitting Uni."

"You can't be serious!" Emily yelled, she stood up quickly. Her face was flushed red, the anger boiling into her head instead of her heart. "University is the best thing that's happened to you Ciaran!"

"No," Ciaran shook his head, he glanced at his mother before turning his head to look at Sophie. He stared into her beautiful dishwatery eyes, the smile forming across his lips. "Sophie Temple is the best damn thing that's happened to me."

"This is stupid!" Connor yelled, he was red in the face. He pointed his hand in the direction of Ciaran's face. "You better of not talked my daughter into this!" Connor moved forward, ready to grab Sophie's wrist before Ciaran stood in front of him.

Ciaran glared at Connor, his hand still firmly gripped against Sophie's. "You touch my girlfriend, and I _swear _it'll be the last thing you ever do." his eyes glared at him, the flash of anger moved across his expression. The whole room fell into silence, the two men glared at each other.

"Right," Matt growled sternly, he stood up and limped towards Ciaran and stood beside him. "I agree with my son, it's their future. We can't stop them."

Emily looked at Matt, shocked at what he'd said. "Matt? How could you say that? Ciaran is _our_ son, his only eighteen years old."

Matt sighed and shook his head at his wife. "For goodness sake Emily, let the boy grow up."

"Thanks dad," Ciaran smiled, he rested a hand on his father's shoulder to support him. "All I want is to be happy, with Soph." he smiled, the Irish teenager looked at his girlfriend. Sophie sighed happily and ran her thumb across his knuckles, she needed courage on what she was about to say next.

"Mum, dad," Sophie called, she took a deep breath and stared at her parents. "I'm pregnant." she gulped at the shocked and appalled faces of her parents.

"You got my daughter pregnant!" Connor roared, his face was roar red with anger. Ciaran still stood tall, his head held high as he glared at Connor.

"Yes, I got Sophie pregnant under our own decision," Ciaran snarled, he jabbed Connor hard in the chest with his hand. "Not your decision, _our's."_

"You little -" Connor growled, before he could say anything Matt had pushed him back against the sofa. The younger man fell to the sofa, his anger boiling and his face red.

"This is their decision!" Matt yelled, his hand pointing in the direction of Connor. "If this is what my son and your daughter want, they get it! If they want to move out to New York and start their lives then so be it! But we do not, I repeat, do not stop them!"

Sophie glared at her father in disappointment. "I'm your daughter dad, you're supposed to be there for me whatever happens. I feel sick to the bone to call you dad," she scoffed and let go of Ciaran's hand, she turned to Abby and glared at her mother. "And you're no better! Who cares if I'm only eighteen, I'm at legal age to be driving, I'm at legal age to be drinking, and guess what mum. I'm at legal age to be having sex and having kids!"

Abby glared up at her daughter through her eyelashes, the look of disappointment flooded her pale eyes. "Then you're no longer our daughter, if you want your own life with him then so be it. If your so willing to lead your own life then go ahead."

"Good," Sophie snarled, she gave one last disgusted look at her mother and father before storming from the house. "Come on Ciaran!" she yelled from outside, Ciaran turned and glared at Emily.

"I can trust dad to be understanding and supportive, which is why I'll be only talking to him in the future," Ciaran snarled, he smiled across at his father before his ice eyes landed on Emily. "You're no longer my mum to me, I'll marry Sophie eventually and we'll bring up the most beautiful children you'll never see. See you around Emily." he shook his head in disappointment, hugged his father goodbye and slammed the front door as he left with Sophie.

**A/N: Ciaran and Sophie have now left the ARC, Uni and fled to New York with Gemma. I'm planning to go back to the ARC story line with their brothers and sisters, but, If you like these's two's story. I could do one chapter with the ARC's new generation and the next with Gemma, Ciaran and Sophie in New York. Review if you like. **


	9. Chapter 9

'**You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone. You think you got the best of me, think you had the last laugh. Bet you think that everything good is gone, baby you don't know me cause' your dead wrong. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely, when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter!' Stronger, Kelly Clarkson.**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews! Love you guys for taking the time to read and review;) Guess what? This story is nearly over! :O But there will be a sequel, I'm not telling you when. :P**

_One Week Later._

"Did the punch bag do something wrong?" Amy asked, approaching the punch bag and Michael. The teenager sighed and breathed heavily, un-tightening the boxing gloves he was wearing.

"Leave off, Amy." Michael snapped, he pulled off his sweaty black shirt and crouched down to drink his water bottle. "I'm stressed enough as it is with this place, and that Sebastain Burton dude trying to take over the ARC. And to help with that, our team leader has run off with your sister."

"Punch bags don't fight back, Micky." Amy sighed, ignoring his comment about her sister and Ciaran. She rubbed the back of her neck and dumped her gym bag down beside her.

"Are you asking for a fight, Temple?" Michael asked, he stood up and opened the bottle again. This time he poured it over his head, the sweat and water dripping from his hair and abs.

Amy huffed heavily, blowing her fringe from her eyes. "I'd fight you any day, Micky." she smirked, tilting her head from side to side. Michael just smirked at his girlfriend and moved towards the crash mat, she followed him and stood opposite him.

"You might as well back down now." Michael grinned, he stretched out his muscles and jumped about on the spot as Amy tightly pulled on the boxing gloves. He knew Amy wouldn't back down from a fight, he wasn't going to be gentle because he knew she wasn't gentle.

Amy's fist lashed out, Michael swung his head back just enough so Amy missed. The girl smirked and swung her fist again, Michael blocked it with his arm and shoved her back.

"Come on, Amy." Michael smirked, he jumped up and down on the spot and watched Amy raise both of her fists with a smirk. "You can do better than that."

Amy grinned and swung her left leg, her foot caught the back of Michael's leg. The teenage boy groaned and hoped around on it for a bit, trying to figure out Amy's weak spot.

"Your right, I can." Amy smirked, her eyes met Michael's and the two of them glared at other playfully. Both of them circled each other, their fists and legs at the ready.

"You know, if your sister and Ciaran hadn't of fled. This team wouldn't be in trouble with Sebastain Burton." Michael sighed, he moved forward and kicked out his right leg. Amy yelped and moved away from him once his right leg kicked her thigh.

"Micky, Micky." Amy laughed, she turned around and swung her right fist. Michael didn't have time to dodge it, her boxing glove collided with his nose. Michael yelped but shook it off, he raised both his fists over his face. He knew Amy would go for his face more, but Amy knew he'd go for her thigh. "Sophie and Ciaran aren't our problem any more, we have to get through Sebastain Burton together. I'm upset that Soph left us, it was unconcerned for."

"Yeah, yeah." Michael nodded, he circled her. "I understand sweatheart, but you've got me. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Of course I do." Amy smiled slightly and swung her right leg, catching the back of his right leg. Amy smirked once her boyfriend winced and jumped up and down on the spot. "Don't let your guard down Michael."

"Shut, up." Michael hissed, he raised his fists and kicked out his left leg into Amy's thigh. She hissed loudly and collided her right fist with Michael's nose, quicker than a flash Michael's left fist collided with Amy's stomach. Amy yelped and moved back, she swung herself around and elbowed him in the nose. "Bitch." he spat, smirking at her. Amy grinned sweetly and stood back, the two of them began circling each other again.

"You sure your not too tired for this Micky?" Amy asked, a fully blown grin across her lips. "You know, after last night." she winked at him, Michael let down his guard again and smirked at her. Amy moved forward, her lips brushing Michael's. "You're good in bed Michael, but you're a crap fighter." she smirked and collided her knee with his stomach, she moved back and watched him double over in pain.

"You're such a bitch." Michael snarled, he pushed himself up from the floor and held out his fists breathing heavily. "I'm going to get you this time."

Amy winked at him, circling around him. "Oh, really?" she asked, she moved forward and lunged her left fist towards him before he blocked her fist and caught it.

"Yes, Amy." Michael smirked, he collided his right fist with her stomach twice. The girl yelped and almost fell to the floor before straighing up, she smirked at him and kicked his back leg. She pulled him close, her hand around the back of his head. The two of them breathing heavily, their smirks faded.

"I love you, Michael." Amy muttered, brushing her lips against Michael's. The teenager smiled and leaned in, Amy felt her chin being lifted up as he softly kissed her lips. She responded, her eyes slowly closed as much as Michael's did.

"I love you, Amy." Michael muttered against her lips, he brushed Amy's lips with his own once before smirking at her. "Now try beat me."

"My pleasure." Amy smirked, she leaned it and bit hard down on his bottom lip. Michael yelped and moved back, holding his boxing glove to his lip as it bleed.

"Bitch." Michael muttered, he glared at his girlfriend. Amy smiled sweetly at him and began circling him again.

"Worried you'll loose your looks, Micky?" Amy asked, she smirked as her right fist connected with his cheek. Michael stumbled backwards slightly after she shoved him.

"No." Michael said sternly, he stood up straight and rubbed his cheek with his boxing glove. "Not at all."

Amy grinned as she felt the impact of Michael's body smack into her's, Amy yelped once her feet whipped out underneath her. They landed on the floor with a thud before Amy grabbed her hands around Michael's boot, she pushed him off of her and sent him flying over the top of her.

The two of them finally stopped, the room was filled with sweat, adrenalin, grunts over hitting each other, heavy breathing and the yelps of pain.

"Okay, okay." Michael breathed as his back hit the mat floor, he sighed and breathed heavily. Amy fell over the top of him after just taken him down with all her weight. "You win."

"Looser." Amy smirked, she pinned his wrists down to the floor and lowered her sweating face to meet his own. "We better go tell the others about that hoilday Lester planned for us."

"Mhm." Michael nodded, he leaned up and kissed Amy's lips. "We'll do that." he nodded, he kissed her twice, three times. Amy responded, sighing into the kiss. She moved the kisses down to Michael's shoulder and bit down hard. "Outch!" he yelped, although as Amy's kisses softened he couldn't help but take her into the next room.


	10. Chapter 10

'**My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick, too much pressure and I'm nervous. I'm nodding my head like, yeah. Moving my hips like, yeah. Yeah! It's a party in the USA.' Miley Cyrus, Party In The USA.**

_Another Week Later._

"Xavier!" Amy yelled at her best friend, she fell into the water with a splash as Xavier dropped her in with a laugh escaping his lips. The team had been sent on holiday by Lester, just for a week. They were staying in a private villa, in Spain, Barcelona. Amy broke the surface, the water splashing around her as the burning sun set on her blonde hair. The teenager turned around and glared at Xavier, shaking her head at him as she ran both hands through her wet hair. She looked like a model posing for a swimwear magazine.

"Looking sexy." Michael grinned from the side of the pool, Amy laughed and turned to find her boyfriend crouched down on the marble stoned pool. His shirt was off, the steam from the sun burning all over his abs. He wore black swim shorts, even though he hadn't even been into the water. "Come for a drink." he smiled, he motioned his head to the side. Amy smiled and looked towards the sun beds, Riley, Xavier, Alice, Josh, Rhiann and Kaylee sat on the sun beds. All of them were surrounded by cans of beer and wine bottles and glasses, all of them were laughing at whatever was being said and Amy grinned. She took Michael's hand and pushed herself from the pool.

"Oh, finally." Josh laughed, he picked up a beer can for Amy and lobbed it towards her. "Catch shorty."

Amy glared at him, she stood by her sun bed and cracked open the beer can. "Call me shorty again, and you're going into that pool." she pointed the beer can in the direction of Josh's face.

"You do that," Josh smirked, he looked at her as the others around them fell silent and stared at the on-going war. "I'll give you a wake up call tomorrow morning at six."

Michael smirked and glanced at Amy, he knew what was coming. "Nice knowing you Josh." he winked at the geek.

"What?" Josh asked, he looked towards Michael and before he could say anything else Amy grabbed him by his hair. "Ow!" he groaned, he tried time and time again to get the teenager's nails out of his hair but she pulled him closer to the edge of the pool.

"Amy! Amy!" Rhiann chanted, lifting her beer can higher as she chanted. Michael, Riley, Kaylee, Xavier and Alice burst into fits of giggles, all pointing and laughing at Josh's predicament.

"Hope you can swim Joshy boy!" Amy yelled, she laughed loudly and pushed him straight into the pool. Josh's legs flew up in the air, falling face first into the water. Amy smirked and swayed her hips, she walked towards Michael and sat carefully onto her boyfriend's lap.

"Nice one, Amy." Riley laughed, he leant up from his sun bed and high-fived Amy. Amy laughed and snuggled into Michael's chest.

"Guys," Xavier whispered quietly, he grinned at pointed down at Kaylee's slim sun burnt body laid on the sun bed. "Watch this." he grinned, he carefully moved from his sun bed and took off his hat. He leaned down, grabbed Josh's head and pushed it down into the water in case he would tell Kaylee what he was about to do. The rest of them fell silent, all watching in amusement as Xavier stood with the water in his hat. He slowly moved over, waited for the right moment before pouring it all over Kaylee's bare stomach.

"What the _fuck!" _Kaylee screamed, she sat up quickly with the water dripping down her stomach and shivered from the cold. "Becker! You massive prick!" she yelled, jumping up from her sun bed. Everyone else by now had burst into laughter, even Josh had started to laugh once he climbed out of the pool.

Xavier winked at Kaylee. "I'm sorry Lucas, you looked a bit hot." he grinned at her, his eyes shining with amusement as she strutted off back inside the villa.

"Don't lie, massive prick!" Kaylee yelled, the reason she'd run away wasn't only because she was freezing cold. It was the reason she was blushing, _Captain Xavier Becker made her blush. _She _loved _this holiday.

**A/N: Just a short one because the last chapter is tomorrow! :P The last one will be a big surprise… I think :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the last chapter.. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope the woman I love is proud from up in heaven.. And yes Sophie Temple in the story, is the woman I actually loved and still love.. Her name was Sophie Jones, All I'm asking is for everyone who read this story to remember Sophie Jones who sadly died on the 26****th**** of May from a bleed in her brain.. I hope you have all enjoyed this story as I have writing it xxxx**

"This is getting serious James," Abby sighed loudly, she traced her fingers over the paper work. Lester stiffened from beside her, his elderly figure becoming still. "I don't think they can deal with this, the anomalies are fading but the ARC's being over-powered by the amout of creatures we've kept in here. It'll get too much for them, the stress is bothering them already with Sebastain Burton on our case trying to take over the ARC."

"I know, Abigail." Lester sighed, he leaned on the ADD that was beeping quietly. The entire ARC was quiet, the young team was on hoilday in Spain and the only thing Lester could hear was the voice of Abby Maitland, the hum of the ADD, laptop's and the short quiet chat from Becker, Matt, Emily, Jess and Connor behind him. "If the ARC was to fall, all these creatures could get out. We cannot let these creatures run around London taking out the people of the public."

"Where's Jenny Miller when you need her?" Becker asked, he sighed and glanced at Lester. Lester sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he shook his head.

"Jenny Miller isn't powerful enough to cover up all these creatures at once." Lester sighed, he raised a shaking hand to his forehead and whiped the sweat away.

"But she could help," Jess sighed, she leaned next to Becker and layed a supportive hand on Lester's arm. "We need help James, I know we never did before but now is the time."

Lester sighed loudly and burst out in anger. "Jessica! What do you want me to do? Sebastain Burton wants to take over the ARC, he has legal power by the Minsiter. The creatures are waying down on the ARC in Abby's little petting zoo and I'm getting too old for this, I should of retired eighteen years ago. This idea was very foolish, bringing children into a job they can't handle!"

Becker stared at their old boss, only he had the courage to speak. "James, look. Bringing our children into this was our idea together, not your's. We're much to blame as you are, maybe we should of stayed in charge." he sighed and looked around the ARC, memories flooded back to him. The first time he'd met Jess, the first time he'd given her chocolate, the first time he'd kissed her, the time he'd asked to marry her, the first time they'd bought Xavier into the ARC to show the team and the first time they'd bought in Michael to show off to the team.

Lester huffed loudly and fiddled with his cufflinks. "This job is too much stress for all of us, any of you could of gotten seriously ill. This team can't handle it and the ARC is falling apart."

Matt stepped in next to Becker, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "James, the ARC has had a good run. We all have our own memories, maybe we should had it over to the authorties now. Like you said, any of us could get ill."

"Matthew," Lester sighed, he looked up at his team and stared at them all. "Matthew Is right, we should hand the ARC over to the authorties. Sebastain Burton can't get his hands on the ARC that way, the Army will take care of it."

"What about the creatures?" Abby asked, her blue eyes pale. She took Connor's hand in her's, she needed comfort that the ARC was going to be shut down over almost twenty six years of running.

"The Army will have to kill them." Lester painfully spoke, he looked away from the hurt and pained look in Abby's eyes.

"But- But- You can't! These creatures are special, we only had the chance to see these creatures." Abby snapped, she couldn't glare at Lester. She could see how much it pained him to say it.

Lester pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can't do anything about it Abby, the anomalies aren't opening. This is the end." Lester's words stung them all, they all glanced around at each other. They knew this was the end even if they didn't want to belive it.

X

"Matt?" Emily asked, she walked into the dark locker room. Emily held her bag on her arm, pictures of the ARC, her family and friends. She sighed and moved towards her husband, he was sat on the bench with his head looking down at the box he had taken from his locker.

"There's so much memories," Matt sighed, he gently lifted up a slightly broken picture frame. He huffed at it, the dust flying past his eyes. Emily sat next to him, placing her bag down onto the floor as she laid a hand gently on her husband's shoulder. "This was taken on the 10th of June 2011, we caught Becker and Jess kissing by the ADD." he smiled at the memory, he pointed down at the photo. Connor had snapped Becker and Jess sharing their first kiss, Jess's facial expression was a picture. Her cheeks flushed red and her hands wound in Becker's hair. Becker's face looked chuffed at what he was finally doing, he hands wound perfectly around Jess's waist.

"I have to say," Emily smiled, she ran a hand through Matt's hair. "That was a rather shocking day."

Matt laughed and gently placed the picture back into the box. "We all got married in the ARC, to think this place is going to be shut down."

Emily sighed and softly kissed Matt's hair, her hand still running through it. "I know Matthew, I know."

"Hey, look." Matt smiled brightly, he lifted a dusty photo book from the box. It had 'On Your Wedding Day.' on the top, covered in petals and it was from Lester to all the ARC members. Matt breathed on it, the dust slowly flowing away. He smiled and ran a hand over it, he slowly opened it to be faced with a picture of Connor and Abby stood in the middle of the ARC. "Look at how young they look."

Emily smiled and looked down at the picture, as though she was admiring it. "They do look rather young, Abby's dress looked so beautiful." she smiled at the picture, Abby's beautiful strape-less dress and Connor's grey suit. The two of them were cutting their cake, having only just got married in the ARC. They were both leant forward, grinning at the camera obviously Lester had taken the picture.

"This one," Matt grinned, he turned over the page to come face to face with Matt's and Emily's wedding photo. Emily's long, strape-less dress and Matt's white suit stood out in the photo, Matt's arms were wrapped around Emily's neck gently; his lips gently pressed to the side of his wife's head; his eyes were closed, Emily was grinning at the camera and had a hand running through his hair. "You looked so beautiful, you do now." he smiled, he leaned up and softly kissed his wife's lips.

Emily sighed into his mouth, kissing him once again before staring back at the picture. "That was the best day of my life."

Matt's lips brushed Emily's. "That was the best day of the start of our lives." he smiled at Emily and turned over the page, Becker's and Jess's wedding. Jess and Becker, in the photo unlike anyone else were yet again kissing. Jess's beautiful, knee-length dress and Becker's black suit. Trust Becker to wear black on his wedding day. "Look at them, they look so happy."

Emily laughed and ran a hand through Matt's hair once more, whispering against his ear. "They always look happy, all of us do. Even if the ARC is being closed down."

"I know," Matt sighed, he took his wife's hand and kissed it softly. "Let's get out of here before it gets too emotional." he sighed and stood up, Emily took her bag before leaving out of the door. Matt moved towards the door, he leaned on the door frame of the locker room and smiled. "Goodbye, Sir James Lester's Anomaly Research Centre." and with a lasting smile dancing across his eyes and lips, the Irishmen left with his wife.


End file.
